<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Of Friends by mindlizselfindulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230192">Best Of Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlizselfindulgence/pseuds/mindlizselfindulgence'>mindlizselfindulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weezer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brian Bell - Freeform, F/M, Matt Sharp, Patrick Wilson - Freeform, Scott Shriner, rivers cuomo - Freeform, weezer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlizselfindulgence/pseuds/mindlizselfindulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend? Rivers Cuomo's bestfriend admits her rather "forbidden" feelings for her beloved childhood bestfriend. When she discovers Rivers feels the same, she's perplexed. Now it's up to him to release the tension between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rivers Cuomo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Of Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be aware this is rated mature and contains sexual material! Aside from that, I hope you enjoy! Happy reading my friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sipped at my wine, feeling the glorious buzz that came with it. I looked over at Rivers, who was completely dazed. He’d never been one to get wasted, or even drunk. But tonight was different— perhaps it was a night full of firsts. Truthfully, I’d felt a lot of things tonight that I hadn’t expected to feel or felt in awhile, and it all stemmed from Rivers. I looked over at his glassy, emotionless eyes in absolute admiration. I swear, I can almost see what he’s thinking. His beautiful dark brown eyes, quite similar to the ripest of chestnuts were the windows to his soul; to the beautiful being that is Rivers Cuomo.</p><p>“Rivers. . . “ I trailed off, still focused solely on his eyes which were fixed on whatever he found interesting in that moment. His eyes flickered over to meet mine for the slightest second possible, only for them to reset back into their preferred gaze. His lips parted slightly to speak a short and jumbled sentence. “Yes Ma’am.” </p><p>“Have you ever fallen in love with your own best friend?”</p><p>It was easily the most forbidden of questions, considering the irony of the situation. Little did he know he had more involvement in that question than he could ever imagine. His response could’ve killed me on the spot; </p><p>“Eaasy. Yes, I have.”</p><p>I felt my throat tighten but tried to play it off as smoothly as possible because now, he was staring at me out of what I could only assume was curiosity. He pushed his glasses up with his index finger to make them sit perfectly on the center of his face, and narrowed his gaze onto me. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>I swallowed back a nervous laugh; trying to avoid using humor in this moment which could determine my relationship with Rivers as a whole. I wrapped my brown, loosely curled hair around my finger and twirled it anxiously, hoping an easy answer would strike my hopeless brain in an instant.</p><p>“You’re twisting your hair- You’re anxious. Tell me, what’s wrong?” Rivers soothed, gently resting a hand on my shoulder while awaiting his answer.</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.” </p><p>“No no, You’re in trouble now. Why would you ask me that question?” He asked softly, in his signature “I’m going to get my way” tone. It was his favorite method of forcing secrets out of me; but in the easiest way possible. But, after 10 years I’d caught on and learned to stop being fooled.</p><p>“Because.” I sputtered, feeling weak as I could feel the secret I’d been hiding for years rising to my throat. It so begged to be let out, and I wanted it out more than anything. It’d been eating me alive for as long as I could remember. But the consequences always resurfaced my mind leaving me to feel trapped as ever.</p><p>“Do you think I’m hot or something? You haven’t stopped looking at me for the past half hour.” He giggled dismissively, expecting his joke to be to no avail. I blushed at his words, which he immediately took note of. “Oh, so you do?” He continued, moving away from me to sip at his wine for the thousandth time that night. “You’re quite the attractive woman yourself, why didn’t you just tell me?”</p><p>At this point, I had no idea whether he was being serious or not. And after trying to avoid it all night; I laughed nervously. Fuck.</p><p>His eyes perked up and immediately glistened. “The nervous laugh.”</p><p>It was my weakness; When I lie, I always let out the same laugh every time. And after being glued to River’s hip for years, he’d caught onto it as I did with his signature tone.</p><p>“You could’ve just told me, I never said I didn’t feel the same way, did I?” He smirked, inching himself closer to me. It was almost as if he found enjoyment in making me feel exposed; dare I say dirty. It was a trap that, deep down, I didn’t mind falling for. After all, I asked for it.</p><p>Finally conjuring up a remark I opened my mouth to speak, only to be greeted by a pair of lips. River’s lips. I eased myself into it, feeling freedom as our mouths moved together. It was as if a pair of heavy weights effortlessly rolled off my shoulders. It was a feeling that was extremely overdue. He moved his lips away from mine for a quick second, only to let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“Before we-”</p><p>He swallowed. “Okay, I need to know what you want out of this.”</p><p>“Rivers. You don’t know how long I’ve felt this way. I want to let it all go, and show you how much I love you.” I suggested, only to watch his eyes light up at my response. His lips curved into the biggest, most sweet and gentle smile I’d ever seen. It was the most emotional I’d seen him all night; and to think that it’s because of me.</p><p>“Come here.” He begged. I collapsed in his arms, feeling myself sink into him. It was a remarkable feeling; perhaps the most delicate and intricate I’d felt before. His lips pressed into mine, tongues colliding. I grabbed at his slender neck, hands longing for something to hold onto as he explored all of my mouth. I laid back, allowing him access to every part of myself he desired.</p><p>His mouth moved down to my jaw, then to my neck, gently kissing and sucking at each bare inch of skin he stumbled upon. As he got down to my shirt, he looked up at me almost as if to ask for consent. I nodded, hoping that’s what he wanted. He smiled, and went back to work, unbuttoning my shirt to finish his forbidden work.</p><p>Feeling the suction against my stomach made me shiver, making him chuckle. </p><p>He slipped his fingers under the waistband of my skirt, pulling it off gently. He peppered kisses around my thighs, making me moan. He smirked against my skin, before lifting his head up from below me. He looked into my eyes, a spark igniting in his pupils as he slipped his thumbs into the band of my underwear.</p><p>As if he was in a rush against time, he quickly and without warning slipped two fingers into me. My head dropped, and my eyes rolled back into my head as he kept pumping in and out. His speed was not maintained whatsoever, when he suddenly decided to become a tease. “Fuck, Rivers. What do you want from me?” I moaned, feeling weak as he refused to keep up with his perfect speed.</p><p>“I want to fuck you is what I want.” </p><p>I felt my skin prickle at his words, expecting to never hear that sentence come out of Rivers’ mouth. I felt that familiar throat tightening sensation from earlier as he curled his fingers inside of me which drove me wild. My mind was a mess in the moment, but didn’t compare to the sweaty mess Rivers turned me into.</p><p>But before I was able to enjoy it too much, he stopped.</p><p>“Oh C’mon.”<br/>
“My turn,” he laughed. “Did you think you were going to enjoy yourself, and I wasn’t?” He pulled a condom out of his back pocket, and slowly unzipped his pants. “If so, you’re extremely wrong.” I laughed at his attempt at being dominant, but something else peaked my interest. “I’m sorry, but why do you have a lone condom in your back pocket?” I asked, carelessly risking ruining the moment.</p><p>“For safekeeping, of course. Oh, and easy accessibility.” </p><p>“Cause everyone’s totally lining up to fuck Rivers Cuomo. I wonder how hard life must be for you.” I laughed, enjoying myself. But it was ruined when I felt him slam himself into me without warning, making me gasp. Now he was the one laughing. “Keep talking, I dare you.”</p><p>He started to thrust, moving himself comfortably at his own speed. He rested his chin in the crook of my neck, lips nearing my ear. “I’m only kidding, I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>I’d never felt so connected with anyone before. Sex to me had always been a quick hookup, nothing spirtual, nothing to cry over. It wasn’t a big deal. But when it was with Rivers, I didn’t want it to stop. It was like time slowed itself down in our favor, moving along with our bodies.</p><p>“I don’t think you realize how much I love you.” He whispered into my ear, continuing to push himself further inside of me. “I always have, I always will.”</p><p>“I want to be with you.” he moaned, nipping at my jaw helplessly. “I’m so lucky, so very lucky to be here right now, with you.”</p><p>He picked up speed, biting at my neck as he tried to maintain his pace. I clawed at his back, feeling my knees turn into jelly as my stomach began to tighten. </p><p>“I want us to let go together. Release the past and start anew, because from today on, we’re starting a new chapter of our lives.” He sputtered. His thrusts started to loosen and get sloppier. </p><p>“Rivers I’m going to-”</p><p>“Hold it for a second. Brace yourself.” He warned, before picking up speed like never before. The moans, groans, and whimpers that slipped out of his mouth were enough to throw me over the edge. But, as prompted, I tried to hold it together.</p><p>But at last, we both broke.</p><p>I looked Rivers in the eyes, feeling like everything I’d been missing in my life was suddenly completed. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>